Harry's Birthday
by rYdEr SiRiUs DaIvYs
Summary: Harry and Dray spend the day reminiscing in the memories of their first few years together. Harry/Draco and Ron/Hermione... Rated M for Drarry lemon at the end...Dom!Harry Sub!Draco
1. Chapter 1

1

Happy Birthday Harry

"How many times have I asked you to please put the cap back on the bloody toothpaste when you use it, Draco?" Harry asked hurriedly, trying to get ready for Quidditch practice.

"A bunch, maybe 20? I don't know. Why do you ask?" he questioned innocently, stepping out of their shared bedroom, and walking up behind Harry. He took the Gryffindor's hands in his own and subtly turned him around.

"Happy Birthday Harry. I love you." And with that he kissed him.

"Thank you Draco, I love you too," He said in-between kisses.

"You're very welcome darling. Now why don't you take off from that overwhelming, and time consuming job of yours and spend one day with your bloody husband for once, Potter." Draco said while rubbing Harry's shoulders. He knew what the other man was going to say, but was hopeful anyway.

"You know what Malfoy, I just might do that. It's not everyday that a wizard turns 21." Well that was a surprise to Draco. Maybe this was different. "I'll fire call Wood to let him know I won't be showing up until Monday." Well, Harry thought maybe this is different.

"Yes, sir. I will. No, sir I'm fine, just want to spend my birthday off. Yes, sir. Yes sir I'll come in Monday. Yes, sir. Thank you. Goodbye Wood." Harry pulled his head out of the fire just as the Slytherin walked up to him with a tray of breakfast.

"You know, you spoil me, Potter. Keep this up, and I'll never let you go to work."

"I just might have to take you up on that. I like being lazy," Harry retorted to the Slytherin.

"I bet you do. But you know I like your muscles so you'd defiantly have to keep in shape." Draco said as he pointed to Harry's forearm.

"Oh I will. It'll keep you in shape, too. But of course that's only if you agree to it to..." That was all Harry had to say. Draco was on top of him and pulling off his work robes.

"Can we at least wait until we can get upstairs?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked starting on his own robes.

"No?" Harry asked stopping, looking genuinely worried.

"You know what? I will let you do whatever you want, but **only** because its your birthday, Potter. Only because it's your birthday." Draco just couldn't help the look in those emerald green eyes and at that onyx hair without giving in. He was like a lost puppy. It was irresistible.

"Good," Harry grunted contently, "It's about time I started getting stuff around here."

"Don't get used to it, Harry." Draco said conspiringly and drug Harry up the stairs.

_Saturday_

"Bloody hell, Potter! I thought I knew you, and then you go and just turn EVERYTHING around on me! Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh I don't know if I turned EVERYTHING up on you. I defiantly still have a couple of tricks up my sleeves. And about learning it, well I might have had a **little** help from George. He might have slipped me a couple of books." He whispered while he traced circles on Draco's abdomen.

"You would look really sexy with a baby belly, Dray." Harry said placing his hand on the area where a womb would be.

"Harry, that was, well, um, a bit out of the blue. Where did it come from?" he questioned accusingly, sitting up on his elbows.

"Just an insinuation. Nothing more. Why, would that be bad?" The Gryffindor asked, alarmed.

"Well no but, it was just surprising. How on earth would we even manage that? I mean we both know you're the best bloody wizard this world has seen since You-Know-Who, but Potter, I doubt even YOU could manage that. I love you, but I don't think you could."

"As a matter of fact I wouldn't manage it. It's just one simple potion/spell combination. After that we could have as many children as we wanted to. With, of course, all of the lovely side effects of a real pregnancy." Harry told his husband with a wirely smile.

"Oh joy, morning sickness." He rejoiced with faux enthusiasm.

"Oh, don't worry I'd be beside you every step of the way. But look on the bright side; making the baby is the best part! And you know what? I think we need a little more practice."

"Oh fuck it. Don't try to change the subject." Harry started pulling off his clothes cutting Draco short

"Now, Now darling we don't want to use language now do we?" Harry purred tearing his own clothes away to reveal a lion and snake tattoo that Draco didn't recognize.

"Potter!"

"Mmmm?"

"When in the bloody hell did you get a tattoo on your arse?"

"Um, Friday, I think. It was my birthday present to myself. Why do you not like it?"

"Yes I love it you bloody brilliant wizard. Now enough of me looking at your arse, I want to use it."

"Mmmm, I think we can make that work."

Sunday

"Harry? Are you up yet?" Draco called from the shower.

"Yes. What is it Draco?" Harry called groggily from their room. He struggled to get up while answering the Slytherin.

"Ron and Hermione, & Andromeda and Teddy are going to come over later today. Is there anyone else you would like to invite?" Draco yelled from the shower. He turned around when Harry put his hands over his eyes.

"As long as you're in here make yourself useful. Wash my hair will you?" He asked handing Harry his shampoo.

"Sure." Harry loved the scent of the other man's shampoo. Lilacs and fresh cotton… Mmmm just what the doctor ordered.

"POTTER!" Harry was so lost in thought he didn't even notice that Draco was trying to kiss him.

"I'm sorry Draco. I was just thinking about something."

Draco was washing the soap out and stepping out of the tub before Harry had a chance to tell him.

"Why don't you come and I'll brush your hair while you tell me? I'll rub your shoulders too, if that'll help." Draco said patting the spot on the bed beside him. "Please tell me what's bothering you, because I know something is. Please."

"OK. I was actually thinking about the first time we kissed."

"OK. Remind me. I love hearing you tell this story. Tell it to me." Draco said, patting the bed again.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.** Ok there's the first chapter of a new little fic i came up with Friday during my planning period. This definantly won't be as long as The Lion and the Snake; maybe just two or three chapters. I like writing it and it bloody wel helps me with my writer's block *not naming any names*... _Jaques!..._

Anyway, I hope you lot like this. I'll post chapter 9 of The Lion and the Snake either tomorrow or Tuesday. It just depends on my exam schedule.

Happy reading..Please review.. :)

Ryder Sirius


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N./ Don't blame me, blame the muse... **

**Okay, so I actually didn't think this was going to be that much of a hit, so I have written the second chapter. I like writing this so much that I have actually decided that it might be longer than two or three chapters. I can update this every few hours or so. It's very easy to write and I like writing it, and apparently you lot like reading it. Which I suppose is fairly peachy. **

**So anyway, I want to thank my reviewers.**

**TeiggyBear: Thank you so much! **

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thanks Bunches! And I'm glad you think that **

**Dominygringa: Thanks to you too**

**Thanks to all who reviewed again. Review and I'll thank you in my next author's note. Well… On with the story. Oh and the italic bold is the story.**

**Warning: Slash, talks of Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Harry Potter. All rights, copyrights, and anything associated with Harry Potter are owned by J.K. Rowling and all she grants permission to use. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Now without further adieu... ON WITH THE FIC!**

2

Harry took Draco into his arms and began to tell him a story.

"_**Well, once upon a time there were two little boys. Now these little boys were special. They weren't like ordinary little boys; they were magic. Not magicians, not they had true magic. They went to a special school called Hogwarts with a headmaster better than any the school had ever-" **_

"Bloody hell, Potter, just tell the story!" Draco interrupted.

Harry grumbled- something along the lines of bloody, blond, Slytherin tosser, but Draco couldn't be sure- and skipped forward in his story.

_**"As I was saying, these two boys were magic. But there isn't just good magic, there is also very bad magic, and the two boys on different sides of the war that was raging in their magical community. **_

_**"One boy- Draco- was on the dark side. The other boy- Harry, who was on the light side-, was sure that this was only because he was scared of his father. But whatever it was, these two boys were born rivals. **_

"_**Now these boys had never liked each other very much during their first 5 or so years of school. Harry, being a good person, had befriended one of the Weasley boys. The youngest son that is. Draco had extended his hand in friendship only to have it refused by Harry Potter. **_

"_**Draco- seeing this as a challenge set out to make the worst of the Weasley and young Potter's years at Hogwarts. **_

"_**However, in the boy's 6th year at Hogwarts, something changed in Draco. He saw the somewhat matured, aged Harry in a different light. Young Draco was in love…**_

"_**Harry himself had fancied Draco for quite sometime. Almost a year it seemed, but had never had the chance to make his feelings known for his fellow classmate. Until…"**_

"That night in the Astronomy Tower. When you came back with Dumbledore, I was so relieved you had made it back safely. And that's when it happened." Draco said as Harry paused.

"Not quite…"

"_**You see when Harry came back from retrieving the locket with Dumbledore, Draco was there, waiting with Death Eaters- You-Know-Who's followers –to kill Dumbledore. But he couldn't do it. He tried and tried, but finally his godfather- Severus Snape- had to kill the greatest Light wizard of all time- Albus Dumbledore. **_

"_**After everyone had fled, Harry later went back to the tower to retrieve his cloak, and that's when he found Draco, clutching his wand, and whimpering to himself.**_

"_**The Gryffindor comforted the Slytherin, and as they talked they drew closer and closer until their lips met. And from then on everything was perfect. Draco was moved to the light side and given extra protection. They were later married, after Harry had won the war of course; He had something worth fighting for now. Other than revenge.**_

"_**They now live happily ever after…**_

"_**Fine`"**_

"Is that really how it happened? I don't remember it like that. But hey, that's just your mind." Draco commented.

"You know, usually faerie tales end with lots of children running around, and 'they lived happily ever after'. I've been thinking. I really want a baby, Dray." Harry said.

Draco was silent for a moment. "You really want a baby. With me?" Harry nodded.

"Fine. What do we nee-?" Harry hugging him tightly cut off Draco.

"Bloody hell Drake I thought you would never say yes. You will love having miniature Harrys running amuck the house. Trust me, they'll be spoiled in no time." Draco only laughed and nodded. After all, who couldn't agree to that?

* * *

><p><em>A.N. You know the drill people... MOVE MOVE MOVE!_


End file.
